A World Apart
by XxXsofitaXxX
Summary: Draco Malfoy es visitado por Hermione Granger a mitad de la noche. ¿Como es eso posible? Ella ha estado muerta por dos meses... No ghost-history.
1. Gone

Este fic no es mio, es total y completamente de Lolagirl, pero me dio el permiso para traducirlo.

_si lo que quieren es leerlo en ingles, ahi les va: _

http / www. fanfiction. Net / s / 2573077 / 1 / AWorldApart

_**Nota de autora:** _

_Okay,… yo empezé a escribir este fic a mitad del pasado. En ese tiempo, parecia una buena idea. Ahora, no sé. Pero igual lo subí, para ver si alguien estaba interesado. Pienso que puede llegar a ser un poco confuso y a veces raro, o talvez yo termine siendo muy perezosa para terminarlo – y es una lastima, por que tengo toda la historia planeada. Yo se que elsummary apesta, pero en este momento no encuentro nada mejor, para que no deje a saber mucho de la historia. Ojala me soportes._

_Para que sepan, esto es unD/Hr o algo asi. Uds veran lo que digo. Y elDraco de la historia no sera muy "suavecito", por si a alguien le preocupara._

_De todos modos, dejenme salber lo que piensan. ¿esta bueno? ¿Malo? ¿en el medio? ¿realmente estupido? ¿real y completamente estupido? Sean honestos :D_

_**Disclaimer**: Yo no soy dueña deHarry Potter y nuncalo sere_

* * *

"Es gracioso,"dijo ella, sonriendo a nada en particular.

"¿Qué es gracioso?" pregunto él. Extendió lentamente su mano y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído. Él solo hizo eso para poder tener una excusa para poder tocar la suave y tersa piel de su cara, después retiró su mano. No importaba que el contacto fuera minúsculo; él podía sentir electricidad corriendo por sus venas cada vez que la tocaba.

Ella se acurrucó más cerca de él, recostando su cabeza en su hombro, tomó su mano; cuando lo hizo, la electricidad que él sentía hacía un momento se vio multiplicada por mil. Era, talvez, demasiado para él, pero de alguna manera logro mantener su compostura. De algún modo, logro _no _tomar a la chica que estaba a su lado y hacerle cosas que harían que _él _se sonrojara.

"La vida es graciosa," respondió ella finalmente.

Él arqueo una ceja "¿En serio? Y supuestamente ¿Cómo es graciosa?".

"Bueno," dijo ella, una torcida sonrisa bailaba en su cara. "Observa _nuestras _vidas, por ejemplo, tú y yo venimos de mundos totalmente diferentes. ¿Quién habría pensado que estaríamos así en este momento, teniendo esta conversación?"

Él rió suavemente. "Esto no es tan raro ¿Sabes? ¿Porqué _no _tener esta conversación? ¿O cualquier otra conversación? Talvez vengamos de diferentes mundos, pero los dos vivimos en _este _mundo. Eso es todo lo que importa."

"Supongo," dijo ella. Le sonrió cálidamente. Por un momento, los dos permanecieron mirándose a los ojos . Y entonces, como siempre, ella dijo tristemente, "Debo irme"

Su cara se descompuso ante sus palabras. "¡No!," dijo él, firmemente. "No debes irte, no esta vez."

Ella asintió tristemente. "Si, esta vez. _Todas _las veces."

"Pero apenas acabas de llegar," protesto él. "Pero nosotros apenas -"

"Shh," dijo ella, colocando un dedo en sus labios. "Debes dejarme ir."

"No, no debo," dijo él simplemente. "No puedo"

"Tú _puedes_, solo que eliges no hacerlo," dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Eres tan obstinado. Siempre lo fuiste."

"¿_Yo _soy obstinado?" gimoteó él. "Bueno, ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¡Tú eres la que se sigue marchando y se niega a quedarse! ¡No es justo!"

"Ese es otro aspecto gracioso de la vida," murmuró ella. "Que nunca es justa. Cuando piensas que debe ser así, te golpea en la frente y te recuerda que no tienes absolutamente ningún control sobre nada que te ocurre."

Él frunció el ceño. "Eso es deprimente"

"Verdaderamente lo es," ella accedió. Lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa empezó a cursar su rostro. Tomó su mano y la colocó al lado de su rostro. Él cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente. Su contacto tenía poderes mágicos – siempre había sido capaz de llevarlo a un estado de falsa seguridad.

Si el contacto de sus manos en su cara lo calmada, sentir los labios de ella contra los suyos le hacía perder el control. Ella sabia esto, por supuesto, por eso lo estaba besando en ese instante. Era por eso que _siempre _lo besaba en ese preciso instante – ella necesitaba quitarle de la mente que dentro de un momento, ella se iría. _De nuevo._

Él la apretó fuertemente, con más fuerza de la necesaria. No podía soportar el hecho de perderla nuevamente. Y el la besó posesivamente, mientras la atraía cada vez más a su cuerpo, haciendo imposible la tarea de separarlos.

Cuando el beso acabó y ella se alejó, él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Simplemente _no quería _abrirlos. Él sabía lo que observaría al hacerlo.

Pero como siempre, existía algo en el interior de él que lo forzó a mirar. Como siempre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al contemplar el horror ante si.

Él se quedo ahí impotente y observó como una larga y profunda herida se formaba en su cuello, y ahora la chica que él amaba, moría. Él no lloró ni trató de salvarla; no porque no podía ni porque no quisiera, simplemente él sabía que no tenía ningún sentido. Nada podía salvarla ahora.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Él no estaba realmente seguro del porqué; ella debía saber lo que seguía. _Siempre _era lo que seguía. Como siempre, ella se tocó delicadamente la herida y acercó su mano lentamente al rostro de él. Miró indiferentemente al muchacho que ahora examinaba sus dedos. Sus miradas se cruzaron. "No sentí nada," le aseguró ella; su voz sonaba tan cargada de tristeza que rompió su corazón en miles de pedazos.

Y de repente, ella se había ido.

* * *

Draco Malfoy despertó sobresaltado. Soltó un suspiro y sus ojos examinaron su dormitorio, todavía adormecido. Estaba en su cama, y –parecía que- se acababa de despertar de un mal sueño – el mismo que seguía teniendo desde los últimos dos meses. Esperó hasta que su pulso volviera a la normalidad antes de levantarse; repentinamente ya no estaba tan cansado.

Prosiguió a seguir la vieja rutina de siempre: cada vez que tenía este sueño, él se despertaba, salía de su cama, buscaba a tientas su varita, murmuraba, "Lumus" y salía a la Sala Común. Desde ahí, caminaba al dormitorio de la Premio Anual y se quedaba en la puerta, escuchando. Por supuesto, nunca escuchaba nada. A veces, se detenía en la puerta y se marchaba después de un minuto de golpear -suavemente- su cabeza contra ella. Pero esta vez, su mano alcanzó la perilla y la volteó.

El cuarto de ella lucía exactamente igual que hace dos meses. Su cama estaba pulcramente tendida y tenía encima un par de almohadas y un osito de peluche. En la mesita de noche estaban unas cuantas fotografías enmarcadas de ella y los otros dos integrantes del Trío Dorado. En cada foto, ellos estaban sonriendo y riendo, y ocasionalmente, ella rodaba los ojos al ver a su pelirrojo amigo hacer muecas. Draco tomó la fotografía y se preguntó si ella alguna vez la habría examinado – como él estaba haciendo en ese instante- y habría notado que su otro amigo la estaba mirando a ella – como si fuera la chica más bella que él jamás hubiera visto.

_Pues seré imbecil, _pensó amargamente. _Probablemente Potter si la amaba después de todo. _Él gruñó y la colocó de nuevo en la mesita. Sujetó otra, similar a la que estaba observando anteriormente. Tantas fotografías que estaban dispersas por todo el dormitorio eran de _ellos; _solo una que otra era de ella con la Weasley, o de ella con algún otro extraño compañero de Gryffindor. Él supuso que la foto que estaba exactamente en el centro de todas eran sus padres. Lo supuso así, por que era la única que no se estaba moviendo. En otras palabras, había sido tomada por una cámara Muggle y revelada de manera Muggle. Draco suspiró. Ella tenía tantas fotos con tantas personas que quería y que eran cercanas a su corazón. No era ninguna sorpresa que no encontrara ninguna foto de _él _por ahí, pero igual dolía.

Se sentó en la cama de ella, tomó al entupido osito de peluche y lo miró burlón. Una chica grande con un osito. Él habría amado saber que ella tenía uno; la habría molestado tanto al respecto. Probablemente ella dormía cada noche con él entre sus brazos, pretendiendo que era El Chico Maravilla. Con ese pensamiento, Draco arrojó al peluche lejos de su vista –al otro lado de la habitación- tan fuerte como pudo. Chocó contra el armario con tanta fuerza que logró balancear algunas fotos y hacerlas caer al suelo, rompiendo el vidrio. Sintiéndose culpable por su arranque de ira, recogió el marco del suelo. A pesar de la caída, el Trío Dorado seguía sonriendo y actuando como si nada más les importara en el universo.

"Maldita seas, Granger," espetó él. Podía jurar que al haber dicho eso, la chica de la foto lo miraba directamente. La gran ventaja de las fotos reveladas con magia era que la escena capturada seguía repitiéndose para siempre. Así que, aunque la chica de la foto ya no estaba, podía recordar como ella sonreía, pestañea y miraba exasperadamente a alguien – lo de siempre. Él podía recordar siempre la manera que ella miraba cuando lo miraba a _él._

"Estúpida sangre sucia,_" _le dijo a la foto. "Estúpida-despeinada-come libros." Él dejó salir una mezcla de sollozo y una risa mientras devolvía cuidadosamente la foto a su lugar, murmurando un hechizo para limpiar el desastre de los afilados vidrios rotos. Recogió al oso, que era el causante de todo.

"Así que tú eras el desgraciado que pasaba las noches en la cama con ella," dijo él, riendo. Se sentó otra vez en la cama, devolviendo al osito a donde pertenecía. Él se avergonzaba de si mismo. Había entrado en el cuarto de ella, a la mitad de la noche y prácticamente lo había profanado. Ella realmente habría desaprobado su conducta. Ella, probablemente, le habría reclamado y después continuaría con un sermón del por que no era apropiado tomar los objetos de los demás.

Maldición, la extrañaba tanto.

La cosa más maravillosa de tener la Sala Común solo para él era que el podía sentarse ahí, como estaba en ese preciso momento, y sucumbir ante las deprimentes emociones que sacudían todo su cuerpo. A él le habían enseñado que el mostrar sus sentimientos era señal de debilidad. Pero ahí solo, en el cuarto de Hermione Granger, donde todo le recordaba a ella, esos sentimientos era demasiado fuertes para reprimirlos. Él sentía que si seguía ocultándolos, su corazón explotaría en su pecho.

Así que se sentó ahí por primera vez y lloró.

Horas después, despertó tendido en la cama, con el osito entre sus brazos. Si los Slytherins pudieran verlo ahora – probablemente le venderían la historia a El Profeta. Podía imaginarse el titular con su foto_: ¡DRACO MALFOY DUERME CON PELUCHES! – Slytherins de todo el mundo gritan_. El solo pensamiento lo hizo reír – algo que era realmente positivo, teniendo en cuenta la noche que pasó.

Observando los rayos de luz que se asomaban a través de las cortinas, Draco gruñó. Ya era de mañana – significando que era tiempo de empezar un nuevo día… aunque fuera a ser como _cualquier otro _día. Las cosas todavía no volvían a la normalidad, a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos meses completos. Potter y los dos Weasley cumplían con ir a las clases todos los días, pero raramente _estaban _ahí. Y hasta algunos de los Profesores la seguían pasando mal. Podían estar a mitad de una lección, cuando lanzaban una mirada a la silla vacía, tomaban una pausa- tratando inútilmente de no mostrar las expresiones de dolor en sus rostros, para que los estudiantes no adivinaran lo que pensaban, o _en quien _estaban pensando.

Pero Draco sabía. Y por una vez en la vida, sentía que los comprendía.

Mientras tanto, el propio Draco estaba pasando por tiempos duros. Raramente prestaba atención en clases, sus notas habían empezado a bajar alarmantemente – tanto así, que estaba sorprendido de que no le hubieran pedido que dejara su cargo de Premio Anual todavía. Aunque, no era tan sorprendente como debería haberlo sido. Después de todo, ya habían perdido a la Premio Anual (en dos meses, nadie había siquiera _pensado _en darle el puesto a alguien más). Tratar de otorgarle el titulo de Premio Anual a otro estudiante no era recomendable a esas alturas. Además, no existían muchos estudiantes calificados para ocupar esta importante posición – excepto por, obviamente, Harry Potter, quien probablemente habría rechazado el puesto por razones obvias.

Así que, Draco no tenía nada por que preocuparse. Probablemente podría quemar la escuela y no perdería su placa. ¡Que bien por él! Se podría quedar en su lujosa habitación. Solo. Sin nadie para acompañarlo.

Devolviendo al -estúpido- osito de peluche a su lugar, Draco trató de encontrar energía para empezar el día.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás y procedió a prepararse para las clases. Todavía se sentía avergonzado por la manera en la que había actuado la noche pasada, y quería olvidarlo. ¡Quería hacerlo ahora mismo! Como hacia todos los días desde hacía dos meses, se dijo a si mismo que ese día iba a ver diferente. Ese día, él iba a dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante. Habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que su mundo se había visto desgarrado y reducido a pedazos… exactamente hacía dos meses que la única cosa realmente importante en su vida había sido violentamente alejada de él.

Hacía exactamente dos meses que Hermione Granger había muerto.

* * *

_N/A: No se preocupen, Hermione estará en la historia... mucho_


	2. Living Arrangements

_**N/A: **_Okay, para poder contar esta historia bien, voy a necesitar poner unos cuantos flash backs. Serán probablemente uno por capítulo. Espero que estos flashbacks puedan responder a algunas de sus preguntas. Así que, cada vez que vean una fecha al principio de la historia o en cualquier otro lugar, es porque es un flashback. Todas las fechas ya han pasado.

**Disclaimer: **No poseo a Harry Potter... Por Dios, ni siquiera tengo celular.

* * *

_**1 de Setiembre**_

Se estaban mirando uno al otro, partícipes de una batalla visual en la que ninguno parecía querer perder. Sus miradas eran tan intensas que realmente era bueno que las miradas _no pudieran _matar.

La Profesora Minerva McGonagall no podía sentirse más incómoda de lo que ya estaba en ese preciso momento. Claro, no era como si ella no hubiera esperado eso. Después de todo, ¿Cómo se habría sentido _ella _si acabara de ser informada que tendría que pasar los próximos diez meses viviendo con su peor enemigo? Ella imaginaba que se sentiría de la misma manera que se sentía Hermione Granger en ese momento.

"Bueno," dijo McGonagall, aclarando su garganta. Ninguno de los dos estudiantes se movió al sonido de su voz. "Ahora que han tenido el tour de su nueva Sala Común, ¿Alguno de los dos tiene alguna pregunta?"

"Sí," dijo el Slytherin entre dientes. "¿Sería expulsado si _accidentalmente _asesino a mi compañera de cuarto?"

La chica en frente de él frunció el ceño. La Profesora McGonagal, sin embargo, solo le dirigió un gesto de cansancio.

"No nos haga arrepentirnos de colocarlos a ustedes dos juntos, Señor Malfoy," le espetó McGonagall. "Usted es Premio Anual. Ella también lo es. Es un honor para ambos, así que les aconsejo que olviden sus diferencias si planean terminar este año. Como Delegados, es esperado de ustedes un buen ejemplo para otros estudiantes- así que eso no incluye, como usted sugirió, _asesinar _a su compañera. ¿Está claro?"

"Como el agua, Profesora," dijo Hermione dulcemente.

"Ella me hablaba a _mi, _sangre sucia," le reprochó Draco.

"¡Suficiente!," gritó McGonagall. Ella soportó sus constantes peleas todo el recorrido a la sala, ahora estaba al borde de una tremenda migraña. "Señor Malfoy, o se disculpa con la Srta. Granger por hacer uso de ese poco civilizado lenguaje o puede ir despidiéndose de su nueva placa, todavía no es tarde para conseguir un sustituto de su cargo."

Draco miró primero a su profesora, luego a la cosa que algunas personas llamaban _chica _, que estaba en frente de el. Un Malfoy disculpándose con algo tan bajo como…bueno, tan bajo como la cosa más baja que a él se le ocurriría. Pero él no quería perder su cargo antes de poder sacar provecho de él – en especial, por que no había visto como era su dormitorio, así que inhaló profundamente y dijo, "¡Bien! _Granger_. Lamento el haberte llamado sangre sucia." Él esperaba que McGonagall no notara la poca sinceridad de su voz.

Y si la notó, hizo un buen trabajo al ignorarla. Draco pensó que la mujer ya había tenido suficiente de ellos dos por un día, que solo quería irse de ahí. "Muy bien," dijo ella. "Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger, va a ser un año muy emocionante para ambos, espero que ustedes dos sean grandes líderes. Ahora, dejaré que se acomoden aquí. Reúnanse conmigo después del banquete, para aclarar sus deberes con los prefectos."

Hermione asintió como respuesta; Draco solo gruñó y se dejó caer en el primer sillón que encontró. La profesora aceptó ambas respuestas y, rápidamente, dejó la habitación.

Apenas los dejó solos, Draco saltó del sillón, se acercó a Hermione-sin llegar a tocarla, obviamente- y dijo, "Muy bien, sangresucia, es tiempo de dejar claras las reglas en esta Torre."

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al oír la palabra "sangresucia". Draco no había tomado en serio la amenaza de McGonagall, obviamente. O tal vez, él pensó que podría salirse con la suya, ahora que no estaban bajo la vigilancia de la profesora. "_¿Reglas? _¡Oh! Esto va a estar bueno,_" _dijo ella con su voz llena desarcasmo.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo, "Regla número uno: mi habitación está fuera de tus límites."

Hermione bufó. "Como si deseara entrar en tu habitación, Malfoy. Podría contagiarme de alguna enfermedad venérea, traída por alguna de las muchas ofrecidas de Slytherin, que, estoy segura, estás planeando traer aquí. "

Ella se estremeció ligeramente al terminar la oración, como si temiera que Draco fuera a golpearla. Pero sorprendentemente, Draco decidió ignorar ese comentario y continuar con su "charla".

"Regla número dos: cuando tenga algún invitado, tú te largas. No te quiero revoloteando por aquí, apestando el lugar con tu presencia."

"Que considerado eres," dijo Hermione, otra vez con su sarcasmo. "Te repito, eso es algo de lo que no te tienes que preocupar. Yo no _disfruto _exactamente la presencia de tus 'invitados', de todos modos. De hecho, preferiría tirarme de la torre de Astrología antes que pasar tiempo con tus amigos."

"¿En serio? En ese caso, tendré que invitarte un día a que pases tiempo con nosotros." Dijo Draco con un amago de sonrisa.

Hermione cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y empezó a golpear suavemente el suelo con su zapato. "Bien, esas reglas también aplican para ti, ¿Sabes? Te quiero a quince pies de distancia de mi dormitorio. Y cuando vengan _mis _amigos, espero que _tú _te largues. "

"¡Oh! Será un placer, Granger. Tú dices que prefieres saltar de la torre de Astrología que estar con mis amigos... Pues yo prefiero cortarme los dedos uno por uno y prenderme fuego que estar con los _tuyos. _"

Hermione no pudo evitar una risita. "Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo." Y le ofreció su mano para cerrar el trato.

Draco la miró como si estuviera demente." Sí, claro. Como si yo fuera a tocarte a _ti._ Sigue soñando, Granger."

"Ugh. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser un idiota insufrible? "

"¿Por qué _tu _tienes que ser una-"

"¡Hermione!"

El sonido de su nombre fue un gran alivio para ella. Pero a Draco le dieron unas ganas inmensas de sacarse los ojos. El Chico Maravilla acababa de llegar.

"¡Harry!" Lloró Hermione, que fue a abrir el retrato lo más rápido que pudo.

Harry-el idiota- Potter estaba al otro lado de la entrada, luciendo su porte de Oh-gran-Súper-Héroe. Su indomable cabello (con gran necesidad de ser peinado) apuntaba en todas las direcciones posibles, escondiendo la, muy famosa, cicatriz en forma de rayo que a tantas chicas parecía hacer babear. ¡Oh, que dulce!

"Hola, Hermione." Harry miró por encima su hombre y su expresión se ensombreció. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo ella con su voz llena de entusiasmo.

Draco empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado.

Harry entró lentamente en la sala, observando todo. "Wow," dijo el con asombro. "Así que ¿aquí es donde vas a vivir todo el año?"

Hermione asintió. "¿No es maravilloso? Espera a que veas mi habitación."

"Apuesto que no _puedes_ esperar para mostrarle _eso._" Murmuró Draco.

Harry miró-mal- a Draco y dijo,"¿Qué que se supone que quieres decir con _eso_?"

Draco suspiró. "Significa lo que tu quieres que signifique, Cicatrizado. Ahora si me disculpan-aunque me importaría un comino si no lo hacen-, voy a desempacar."

El dejó a los dos amigos solos y se encaminó a su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando estaba al frente de su puerta, se dedicó a escuchar la conversación de abajo.

"Vine a ver cómo te iba con... bueno, con _él,_" dijo Harry. "Estaba preocupado por tí."

"Es muy dulce de tu parte, Harry, pero estoy bien. Yo puedo con él."

"¿Puedes?" preguntó Harry. "No puedo creer que los pusieran a ustedes dos juntos, conociendo su historia."

"Harry," dijo Hermione, "no nos habrían puesto juntos de no haber creído que podríamos manejarlo. Nos deben haber escogido por una buena razón. Tengo fe en la decisión que tomaron. Además... ¡Soy Premio Anual! Este ha sido mi sueño desde hace siete años y se ha vuelto realidad. Honestamente, no me podría importar menos _quien _es el Premio Anual. Aunque..." su voz parecía un susurro. "Desearía que _tú _fueras el Premio Anual."

Oh, por Merlín. Draco había oído suficiente. Si continuaba escuchando eso, terminaría devolviendo toda la comida que había ingerido a lo largo del día ahí mismo, al frente de su puerta. Pero...no pudo dejar de escuchar.

"Si, bueno...Supongo que ellos pensaron que yo tendría más que suficiente este año. Tu sabes, en caso de que Voldemort aparezca de nuevo."

"Si," dijo Hermione."Supongo. Fue inteligente de parte de ellos."

"No lo suficiente, ya que te pusieron con _Malfoy._ Tendré que hablar con Dumbledore -"

"¡Oh, Harry, no seas tonto! No es como que fueras capaz de hacer que cambie de opinión. Además, ya soy grande, puedo cuidarme sola."

Harry se detuvo un momento antes de decir suavemente, "Eso lo sé, Hermione. Solo me preocupo por ti. Voy a tener que venir todos los días para ver si estás bien ¿Sabes?"

"Ah, bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema con _eso_," dijo Hermione. De repente estaba muy entusiasmada.

Draco escogió ese preciso momento para volver a la sala."Oye Potter ¿por qué no te vas? Deja que Granger desempaque antes de la cena."

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia, después hacia Hermione. El debió suponer que la sugerencia de Draco era buena, porque dijo, "¿Ron y yo te veremos después del banquete?"

"Lo lamento, no es posible," dijo Draco. Estaba disfrutando realmente de la situación.

"Le estaba preguntando a _Hermione,_" dijo Harry con la mandíbula apretada.

"Él dice la verdad, Harry," dijo ella suavemente. "No puedo. Malfoy y yo tenemos que reunirnos con McGonagal y los otros prefectos después del banquete. Pero nos veremos mañana antes de las clases."

Y aunque Harry parecía estar escuchando a Hermione, estuvo mirando todo el tiempo a Draco. "Bien," dijo él. Tomó a Hermione por el hombro. "Cuídate"

"No te preocupes, Potter. Ella está a salvo _conmigo_," dijo Draco. Definitivamente, estaba disfrutando la situación.

Harry bufó. Dio un paso hacia Draco y lo señaló con su dedo. "Si le haces _algo _a Hermione-"

"Si, si, si. Yo sé -Me arrepentiré de haber nacido. Estoy realmente asustado ¿ves?" Draco empezó a mover su mano simulando que temblaba. "Ahora ¿no te largabas hace un instante?"

"Hablaré contigo después, Hermione," murmuró Harry mientras pasaba a la par de Draco, golpeándolo _accidentalmente_. Harry ni siquiera miró hacia atrás antes de irse.

"¡Adiós, Harry!" dijo ella. Cuando no recibió respuesta, frunció el ceño.

La sonrisa burlona de Draco se amplió todavía más. "Así que, Granger ¿desde hace cuanto?"

Hermione retiró su mirada del retrato. "¿Hace cuanto _qué_?"

"¿Hace cuanto estás enamorada de Potter?"

La mandíbula de Hermione casi se desmonta. "¿Q-qué? No tengo idea de que me estás hablando." Hasta su voz sonada a la defensiva.

Draco rió. "Claro. Yo no pude evitar escuchar parte de la conversación. _Oh, Harry,_" dijo él, imitando la voz de ella, "_como quisiera que TU fueras el Premio Anual en vez de ese malvado de Malfoy. Oh, Harry, eres tan sexy __¿Quieres tener sexo salvaje conmigo?_"

"¡Yo no hice eso…!" el rostro de Hermione se volvía cada vez mas rojo. Draco no sabía si era por vergüenza o enojo. El decidió que era enojo cuando ella estuvo a punto de golpearle.

Afortunadamente para él, tenía buenos reflejos; logró sujetar su muñeca antes de que lo tocara. Y en vez de soltarla inmediatamente, el aumentó la fuerza de su mano y la obligó a quedar cara a cara con él.

"Dime, Granger," dijo Draco con voz peligrosamente suave, "cuando te acuestas en la cama por las noches, pensando en Harry Potter ¿tu te tocas?"

Draco quedó enormemente complacido de la reacción de la chica con su pregunta: primero, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Después, todo su rostro tomó una severa expresión de disgusto. Y por último, ella pareció desarrollar fuerza súper-humana y lo empujó tan lejos como pudo, rompiendo el agarre de su muñeca y haciendo que él retrocediera. Draco estaba realmente impresionado.

Una vez que él estuviera seguro de que su integridad física no estuviera en peligro (lo cual significaba irremediablemente estar lejos de Granger), el se carcajeó. "Tomo eso como un _si_."

"¡UGH!" gritó ella. "Eres un cerdo repugnante."

"¡Oh, vamos Granger! ¿Puedes decirme honestamente que nunca has visto a Potter de _esa _manera?"

"¡No!" lloró ella. "¡Digo, _si, _te lo puedo decir honestamente! Yo nunca –"

"¡Oh! Que mal que no te crea. La sangresucia está enamorada del Chico Maravilla. Esto es genial." Se burló él.

"¡Yo _no _estoy enamorada de Harry!"

"Como quieras, Granger," Draco levantó una bolsa que había dejado a la par del sillón. "Puedes seguir diciendo eso hasta que tu cara se ponga azul, pero no lo voy a creer. Ahora ve a desempacar. _Los premios anuales deben dar un buen ejemplo para los demás estudiantes _–empezando con llegar a tiempo al banquete."

"¡Te odio!"

Felizmente, él se retiró a su habitación. Definitivamente, había disfrutado aquello.

"El sentimiento, sangresucia, es mutuo."

Oh, como adoraba hacerla enojar. ¡Era tan sencillo! Se encaminó a su dormitorio y arrojó la bolsa en la cama. Antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo oírla murmurar, "Este año va a ser realmente largo."

* * *

**Dos meses después**

Draco estaba muy concentrado observando la nieve cayendo por la ventana. Eso parecía ser lo único que hacía en clases- mirar al espacio mientras todos los profesores drenaban todos sus conocimientos en esas mentes jóvenes. Transfiguraciones, Pociones, Adivinación –para él, era todo lo mismo.

Había caído tanta nieve, que lo único que se veía desde la ventana era _blanco_-como si no existiera ese salón de clases. Como si todo fuera espacio vacío…

"Señor Malfoy."

Una voz en frente de él rompió su concentración. Su primer reflejo fue pensar que la profesora McGonagall lo estaba llamando para que respondiera una pregunta –una que, por supuesto, el no había escuchado, dado el hecho que no estaba prestando atención.

Pero cuando el pudo dejar de mirar la ventana, se dio cuenta de que era el único estudiante que quedaba en el salón.

"La clase terminó, Señor Malfot," dijo McGonagall con preocupación en su voz.

Draco se sintió como un idiota. Se aclaró la garganta y murmuró un atropellado, "Lo siento," mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

"¿Se siente bien? No pude evitar notar que usted no estaba prestando atencion a la clase de hoy. O mejor dicho, de ningún día." McGonagall se recline contra el escritorio. "Ahora que lo pienso, usted está actuando así desde hace algún tiempo.¿Tiene algo que ver con su padre?" La última parte la dijo con cautela.

Eso enojó a Draco, No porque tocara el tema de su padre, si no por que ¿qué tan tonta podía ser esa mujer? Si es que estaba prestando atención de verdad a su forma de actuar, se daría cuenta que su decaída académica había empezado desde hace dos meses ¡Que curioso!

"No," dijo él cortante. Terminó de recoger sus libros y se puso de pie "Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi padre. El murió hace mas de un año. Está mas que superado."

Y de verdad lo estaba. El amaba a su padre, pero Draco no tuvo ningún problema manejando la muerte de Lucius Malfoy a manos de Lord Voldemort a principios de su sexto año. Su padre había sido controlador y demandante, probablemente merecía la muerte. Draco sabía que era horrible pensar así de su padre, pero era cierto. Su padre había hecho cosas terribles y malvadas en sus días. El ciertamente NO era una víctima inocente, además del hecho que había sido matado por el hombre que veneraba…bueno, su padre sabía en lo que estaba metido…y con quien estaba tratando –y había _escogido _seguir ese camino… el camino que lo llevó a la miseria. Draco se sentía mal por la pérdida de su padre, pero no sentía remordimiento. No era lo mismo que con Hermione.

Ahí estaba ella, metiéndose en sus pensamientos…de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces al día ella podía hacer eso? El perdía la cuenta todos los días.

"En ese caso ¿Qué le molesta?" preguntó McGonagall.

"Nada," mintió Draco. "De verdad, estoy _bien._"

McGonagall negó con la cabeza. "No está bien, Señor Malfoy…_Draco_. Usted viene a clases todos los días pareciendo no haber dormido ni un poco. Se ha distanciado de sus amigos, sus notas han bajado estrepitosamente y además están sus deberes de Premio Anual. He sido informada de que ha estado sobornando a prefectos para que hagan los deberes por usted. "

¡Que sorpresa! Parecía que McGonagall sí había estado prestando atención. Draco hizo lo que pudo para no verse culpable. "Esas acusaciones no tienen fundamento."

"¿No tienen fundamento? Me tropecé con un prefecto anoche, de hecho. El estaba patrullando los pasillos –un trabajo que usted tenía que estar haciendo. Bajo interrogación, el admitió que usted le había pagado para que hiciera su trabajo anoche. ¿Qué estaba haciendo anoche que era más importante que sus deberes de premio anual? "

Lo mismo que hago todas las noches, pensó Draco. Sentarme solo en mi sala común, con ganas de morir. "¿Realmente importa lo que yo estaba haciendo?"

La profesora McGonagal consideró eso por un instante, "Supongo que no. Lo que si importa es que usted no estaba cumpliendo con su deber. Ese comportamiento está muy alejado de ser un ejemplo para los demás estudiantes." Ella suspiró. "Señor Malfoy, no quiero quitarle su placa –especialmente a estas alturas del año. Y menos después de…bueno, después de lo que sucedió. Es usted un joven inteligente, lo escogimos para que ocupara el cargo por esa razón. Además, sé que puede ser un gran ejemplo para los demás estudiantes, solo debe poner mas de su parte ¿puede hacerlo?"

Draco rechinó sus dientes y asintió. "Si, profesora." Sin otra palabra, Draco se dispuso a abandonar el salón, pero McGonagall lo llamó de nuevo.

"Señor Malfoy," dijo ella, "antes de que se vaya, hay otro asunto del que necesito hablar con usted."

Draco se detuvo a unos centímetros de la puerta. ¿Qué más podían discutir?

"¿Por qué no toma asiento?" dijo ella mientras corría una de las sillas del escritorio.

Una discusión que requiriera que el se sentara no iba a ser exactamente placentera. " ¿De qué se trata? Dijo el mientras se sentaba.

Por un momento, la profesora se mantuvo en silencio, sus labios en una línea estrecha, indicando que, fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir, no quería decirlo. "El profesor Dumbledore y yo hemos considerado otras chicas para la posición de Premio Anual."

"¿Qué?" explotó Draco. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que su reacción los había tomado, tanto a el como a ella, por sorpresa. "Ustedes no pueden hacer eso."

"Ciertamente si podemos," dijo ella. "Han pasado casi dos meses desde-"

"Dos meses _exactos_," la corrigió el. "Hoy hace dos meses."

La profesora se sorprendió con esa respuesta. "Si, hoy hace dos meses. Lo que significa que la escuela no ha tenido una Delegada desde hace dos meses. La íbamos a tener que remplazar en _algún _momento."

"Nadie puede reemplazarla," murmuró Draco.

"Mira, yo comprendo que probablemente te has acostumbrado a tener toda la sala para ti solo, pero-"

"¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!" le espetó Draco. No podía creer que ella había asumido que la razón por la que no quería una compañera era que quería la sala común para el solo. Pero ¿por qué no habría de asumir eso? "Solo considero…que talvez no deberíamos tener _otra _premio anual este año."

"¿Y por qué no?" demandó McGonagall. "Necesitamos una mas que nunca. Especialmente después de que el _otro _premio anual _no _cumple sus deberes…"

"Lo lamento," dijo Draco. "¿Está bien? Lamento no cumplir con mis tareas. Lamento estar haciendo todo mal, pero por favor, _por favor_… no pongan a otra. Prometo ser el mejor modelo a seguir para los demás estudiantes. Prometo empezar a hacer mis deberes desde esta noche. Puedo hacerlo yo solo, lo juro. Con la ayuda de los demás prefectos, no _necesitamos _a otra."

Si la Profesora McGonagall no lo conociera mejor, podría apostar que Draco Malfoy esta _suplicando._ "Señor Malfoy," dijo ella suavemente. "Yo también lo lamento. Pero han pasado dos meses. Hemos pospuesto esto demasiado tiempo. Si no nombramos a otra premio anual, estaríamos permitiendo que las cosas siguieran igual desde que la Señorita Granger…bueno, desde que murió. No es saludable. Todos necesitamos seguir adelante, y podríamos empezar desde ahí. Lamento que no sea lo que usted quiere, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer. No hay discusión al respecto. Si usted gusta, puede darnos sugerencias sobre quien cree que podría ocupar el campo y lo tomaremos en cuenta."

Draco la miró con mala cara. "Honestamente, me importa un carajo a quien ustedes escojan," dijo el mientras se levantaba de la silla. "Con su permiso, necesito ir a mi próxima clase."

"¡Señor Malfoy!" le llamó.

El estaba esperando una reprimenda por su lenguaje. En vez de eso, ella dijo, "Su deber esta noche es patrullar los pasillo. Si me entero que alguien mas cumplió con _su _tarea, le quitaré su placa."

Como si a el le importara. Pero el no respondió nada, solo se alejó hasta la puerta, pensando en cual prefecto el podría sobornar para que patrullara por el esta noche.

* * *

_Como vemos, a McGonagall le dieron las de CSI haciendo interrogatorios, Draco sufre de intolerancia al estudio (y a las patrullas) y todos estan locos..eh, bueno, mejor me quedo callada..._

Muchisimas gracias a todas las que dejaron review, mil gracias por todo el apoyo... y las que agregaron alerta y demas: vamos, que ni la historia ni yo mordemos! Dejen un reviewcito pequeñito que diga "Oh, que mala eres traduciendo.. dejalo de una vez, por Merlin", chicas, pero dejen algo!!

Besos, chicas


	3. Pretend

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

¿alguna vez han tenido ese sueño que están en un lugar público, completamente desnudos? ¡Yo si! En una nota completamente aparte, no poseo a Harry Potter.

* * *

**19 de Setiembre**

Draco podía hacer una lista de cosas que prefería hacer en un viernes por la noche antes que pasarlo con Hermione Granger. Pero ahí estaba, haciendo exactamente eso.

Solo había sido Delegado por diecinueve días, pero ya lo estaba odiando, más que todo debido a momentos como ese, en los que merodeaba por el castillo en la oscuridad con la sangre sucia.

"Demonios, Granger ¿podrías caminar _más lento_?" le gruñó, poniendo especial énfasis en las dos últimas palabras, dando el ejemplo de que significaba _más lento_.

Unos metros más atrás, Hermione replicó, "No importa que tan rápido caminemos, Malfoy, tendremos que hacer esto la misma cantidad de tiempo."

"Sí, yo comprendo eso, Granger. No soy idiota. Solo que me desespera tener que estar esperándote para que puedas ir conmigo."

Hermione suspiró. "Entonces deja de esperarme para que pueda ir contigo ¿No pasa por tu mente que talvez la razón por la que voy _tan lento_, no es por que sea lenta, si no que no quiero estar cerca de ti?"

"Bien," espetó Draco. Su mal humor (que él había mantenido bajo control, con mucho esfuerzo) explotó, y repentinamente no quería nada más que estrangular a la chica. Sin embargo, se volvió y se dirigió directamente hacia ella…y le arrebató su varita –su única fuente de luz- de la mano.

"¡Oye!" lloró ella. "¡Devuélvemela!"

Rápidamente, extendió la mano para tomarla, pero Draco estaba pendiente de sus acciones. Él se corrió para atrás y empezó a caminar lejos de ella velozmente. "Si quieres tu varita de vuelta, Granger," le dijo, "entonces tendrás que ir más rápido. O, puedes hacer la patrulla tu solita, en la oscuridad. Tú escoges. "

Estaba tan cansado de Hermione Granger que de verdad no le habría importado si ella hubiera querido quedarse atrás. Él quería estar cerca de _ella _tanto como ella quería estar cerca de _él. _Sin embargo, ese momento le brindaba la perfecta oportunidad de molestarla – cosa que era, últimamente, su actividad favorita.

Así que él siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. Podía escuchar como ella lo llamaba, pidiéndole que regresara (con su varita), lo que hizo que caminara _todavía _más rápido. Oigan – ella se lo buscó.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione escogió _no _seguirlo. Eso no lo sorprendió para nada, pero hizo que se preguntara que tal le iría a ella patrullando en la oscuridad. Sin su varita mágica, los pasillos por la noche eran tan oscuros como cerrar los ojos en plena noche. Y, dependiendo del tipo de estudiante que se topara ella, también era _inseguro. _Especialmente si tú eras una pequeña muchacha que esta completamente sola…

Mierda. Él tendría que haber vuelto por ella. Él no _quería, _claro. ¿Qué importaba si algo _malo _le pasaba a ella? No era como si la iban a extrañar. Bueno, no era como si _él _la fuera a extrañar. Sin embargo, no se vería demasiado bien si la Delegada tenía un accidente mientras patrullaba con el Delegado que _por casualidad _la odiaba.

"Mierda," murmuró. "¿Granger?" Llamó tan duro como su garganta permitía, sin intenciones de hacer mucho ruido (lo último que quería era que Peeves se involucrara) y empezó a devolverse por donde había venido.

Continuó llamándola durante todo el camino, pero no recibió respuesta. "Mierda," dijo entre dientes. Seguramente, nada le había pasado en _cinco minutos _¿verdad? No era tiempo suficiente para que una sangre sucia se metiera en problemas. Probablemente, ella solo estaba-

De la nada, el pie de Draco golpeó algo duro en el suelo. Las dos varitas que él sostenía (una en cada mano) estaban apuntando hacia ese _algo. _

"Increíble, con _dos _varitas ¿y no puedes ver por donde vas?"

Draco se tranquilizó mentalmente. _No _se había asustado. Recogió la varita del suelo y la apuntó hacia donde venía la voz. Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, contra la pared; sus piernas (que por cierto, eran ese _algo _que él había golpeado), estaban extendidas en frente de ella. "¿Tuviste un buen viaje?"

"Muérete, idiota," gruñó Draco. Repentinamente, no podía recordar _porqu__é _había vuelto por ella.

"¿Cómo te atreves a insultar_me_?" Dijo ella con su mandíbula apretada. Se arrastró hacia su varita y la tomó. Se puso de pie y lo miró con furia. "Dame una buena razón para no hechizarte en este momento."

"Uh…por que si lo haces, tendrás que dormir con un ojo abierto durante los próximos nueve meses," replicó Draco. "Nadie me hechiza y se sale con la suya." Y si Hermione no lo conociera, habría creído que Draco había visto demasiadas películas de la mafia.

Hermione se enojó. "Eres un idiota arrogante. ¿Cómo te atreves a irte con _mi _varita y dejarme sola?"

"Cálmate, Granger. Solo era una puta broma. ¿No tienes sentido del humor?¨

"¿Sentido del humor? ¿De verdad crees que lo que hiciste fue _divertido?_"

"Bueno, nadie te dijo que te quedaras aquí, tonta," prosiguió Draco. "Pudiste haberme seguido y no sé, pelear por tu varita. O como caso extremo si me seguías, habrías seguido una _fuente de luz. _Además ¿Cuál es el gran problema? ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? "

Bingo. Aunque la luz de sus varitas era débil, Draco se dio cuenta que ella se estaba sonrojando. Y el hecho de que no respondiera era un gran indicador que había dado en el blanco. ¡Ella _sí _le temía a la oscuridad!

No pudo aguantar la risa. "¿En serio, Granger? ¿Le tienes miedo a la _oscuridad_? ¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco?"

Hermione rodó sus ojos. "Vete al demonio, Malfoy."

La risa de Malfoy se volvió una carcajada. "¿Y dejarte aquí sola en la gran y temible oscuridad? Eso no sería agradable ¿o sí?"

"Te odio, Malfoy," murmuró Hermione. Dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

Inmediatamente, Draco la siguió. "Sé que me odias. Pero ¿sabes como sé eso? Tú me lo repites todos los días. Y todos los días yo te respondo- "

"_El sentimiento, querida sangre sucia, es mútuo,_" completó Hermione con una voz grave. "Somos como un disco rayado."

"¿Un _qué?_"

"No importa," murmuró ella. No estaba de humor como para explicarle qué era un disco y como sonada uno rayado. Así, continuaron con la patrulla en silencio.

Eso fue hasta que Draco dijo, "¿Y por qué rayos estás cargando ese libro en patrulla?"

Hermione miró hacia abajo, al libro en su mano. Estaba sorprendida de que Draco no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora. Lo tenía con ella desde que empezaron sus deberes, hace rato. "Porque," dijo ella, "yo quiero. Es un regalo."

"¿Un regalo?" dijo Draco, levantando una ceja. "¿Es una ocasión especial o algo así?"

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, como si estuviera pensando en responderle o no. Finalmente, ella dijo, "Si debes sabes…hoy es mi cumpleaños."

La acción inmediata de Malfoy fue resoplar. "¿En serio?"

"Sí. En serio." Draco se dio cuenta que ella ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado.

Echó una risa. "Feliz cumpleaños, sangre sucia. ¿Y quién te dio ese libro?"

Ella abrió su boca para responder, pero él continuó. "Espera," dijo él, "déjame adivinar. Estás cargándolo cuando estoy contigo en _patrulla_, cuando ni siquiera puedes _leerlo_…por lo tanto, lo tienes contigo solo por el valor sentimental que posee. Solo estoy tentando mi suerte con esto, pero: ¿te lo regaló Potter? "

Este era otro momento oportuno para que ella se sonrojara, consideró Draco. Él sonreía orgulloso de sus habilidades de detective.

"De hecho, sí – Harry me regaló este libro. Pero no veo qué encuentras gracioso en el asunto."

"Porque estás perdidamente enamorada de Potter ¡Y ni siquiera te das cuenta!".

"Oh," dijo Hermione con cansancio, "no otra vez _eso._"

"Vamos, Granger, solo admítelo – Potter hace que sientas tus rodillas de gelatina. Tengo que admitir, ustedes dos harían una _linda _pareja…bueno, si alguno de los dos fuera siquiera _lindo._"

"Que divertido," dijo ella con sarcasmo. "Pero por milésima vez, no estoy enamorada de Harry. Él es mi mejor amigo."

"También Weasley, pero no veo que dependas enfermizamente de _su _regalo." Acusó Draco. "Por cierto ¿qué te regaló él?"

"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres increíblemente chismoso?"

"Oye, solo estoy tratando de entretenerme. Me di cuenta que entre más te hablo, hay menos probabilidades de que te deje sola en la oscuridad _de nuevo_. Ahora, con todo eso de que estás enamorada de Potter…"

Hermione suspiró. "No hay nada de _'Estoy enamorada de Potter'. _Me temo que estás tristemente equivocado. Harry _y _Ron son mis mejores amigos – nada más, nada menos. Estás leyendo demasiado entre líneas. Además, ¿porqué estás tan interesado en mi vida amorosa? "

"Yo _no _estoy interesado en tu vida amorosa, Granger. Solo estoy buscando nuevas maneras de atormentarte. Y por lo que parece, he encontrado una buena."

Ella meneó su cabeza. "¿De verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?"

"Bueno, por el momento…_no._" Él sonrió y dirigió la luz de su varita a la cara de ella. Para su sorpresa, ella le estaba sonriendo a él.

Momentos como ese hacían que Draco odiara a Hermione un poquito menos. Claro, esos momentos raramente pasaban. De hecho, ese era el primero. Sin embargo, llevaban viviendo juntos diecinueve días e iba mejor de lo que Draco esperaba. Todos los días, él llevaba a Pansy a la sala para _actividades extracurriculares_, y todos los días Hermione se había ido sin quejarse, a buscar a sus amigos. En las pocas ocasiones en que ella había llevado a Potter y a los dos Weasley, él había hecho lo mismo. Y ninguno de los dos había invadido el espacio del otro. Durante los momentos en que los dos estaban en la sala común al mismo tiempo, mantenían su distancia y no intercambiaban palabras. Con todo y todo, el año iba bastante bien para los dos.

"¿Y qué tiene de especial el libro que te regaló Potter?" preguntó él de pronto, tomando el libro de su mano.

"Malfoy," gritó ella, tratando de recuperarlo. Sin embargo, él lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, y ella por más que brincaba, no lo alcanzaba. "¡Devuélvemelo!"

Con una mano, Malfoy la alejó de él; con la otra, acercó el libro a su cara y leyó el título. Decía simplemente _Diario. "_¿Un diario?_" _Se burló él. "¿Potter le dio a Granger un diario? Con la esperanza de que escribieras tus fantasías mas profundas y secretas de él ¿Y qué has escrito, eh? _Querido Diario, hoy Harry Potter lucía muy guapo. Me encantaría agarrarlo y -_"

"¡Idiota!" Gritó ella, a todo pulmón y consiguió arrebatarle el libro de las manos. "Me lo dio hace unas horas. No he escrito nada en él. Y aunque lo hiciera, no escribiría _eso, _enfermo pervertido."

"Cuidado con los apodos, sangre sucia," advirtió Draco. "O si no."

"¿O si no qué?"

"O si no, yo prepararé poción multijugos usando tus cabellos, iré donde Potter y confesaré tu apasionado amor por él."

Hermione se rió. "Está bien. Entonces ¿qué harías si tu confesión de apasionado amor hace que él quiera besarte, pensando que soy yo? ¿Qué harías ahí? "

Draco resopló. "Yo no me preocuparía por _eso. _Dudo que Potter quisiera besar_te._"

La mirada en su cara no tenía precio. Draco decidió que _alicaída _era la mejor descripción. En el momento en que Draco dejó de hablar, la chica parecía que acababa de recibir un golpe en el estomago. Él se dio cuenta de que el comentario en verdad la había perturbado. No porque él la hubiera insultado…si no por que ella probablemente sabía que era verdad.

Ella estuvo callada el resto de la patrulla, pero mantuvo su distancia. Él no se molestó en tratar de sacarle conversación, por que sabía que ella lo ignoraría de todas maneras. El hecho de que vivieran juntos cambiaba completamente la forma en que actuaban alrededor del otro – o mejor dicho, la forma en que _ella _actuaba alrededor de _él. _Si él hubiera hecho ese comentario el año _pasado, _por ejemplo, ella le habría devuelto el insulto sin demoras. Pero en los últimos diecinueve días, parecía que ella evitaba cualquier conflicto. Y oh, como había tratado de molestarla, sin resultado. Ni siquiera había logrado que ella levantara la voz hasta ahora, cuando le exigía que devolviera su diario. Y aunque eso _era _realmente entretenido, el silencio mortal _no _lo era. Él quería a la antigua Granger de vuelta. Aquella que le habría gritado, que le habría insultado.

Él extrañaba a esa Granger.

Minutos después, ellos llegaron al retrato de la entrada de su sala común. Hermione murmuró la contraseña y entró apenas se abrió la puerta. Draco la siguió de cerca, impaciente de decir algo –_cualquier cosa_- para que ella le hablara. Por alguna razón, a él no le agradaba que ella lo ignorara.

"Oye, Granger," dijo él mientras ella se encaminaba a su cuarto.

Ella se detuvo a medio camino y se quedó ahí, dándole la espalda, considerando si lo ignoraba o no. Finalmente, ella dio la vuelta y dijo duramente, "¿Qué?"

Pensado rápido, Draco dijo, "La única razón por la que dije que Potter no te besaría es porque él es un maricón. Talvez si a él le gustaran las _chicas…_"

Hermione hizo una mueca de burla y negó con la cabeza. "Harry no es gay, Malfoy."

Draco le devolvió la mueca. "Puedes repetirte eso a ti misma, Granger, pero creerlo no lo hace realidad."

La mueca de Hermione se convirtió en una sonrisa mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro tan duro como podía. Sin embargo, no había malicia en el golpe – era estrictamente juguetón. Obviamente, se había dado cuenta que era su manera de disculparse por haber herido sus sentimientos, sin tener que disculparse de verdad y perder su reputación de cabrón. "Yo -"

"Tú me odias. Sí, sí. Yo sé."

"Oh. Es como si pudiéramos leer la mente del otro."

"Yo sé, estoy leyendo la tuya en este momento. Pensamientos sucios los que tienes ahí, Granger. Pero lamento informarte que nunca llegarás a verme desnudo."

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Y por eso, estoy agradecida."

"Oh, admítelo Granger," dijo él, acercándose a ella. "Me deseas."

"Sí, _que te vayas al demonio. _Deseo que te _vayas al demonio._"

"La sangre sucia ha herido mis sentimientos."

"Bien," dijo Hermione. "Tu ego puede darse el lujo de ser desinflado de vez en cuando. Buenas noches, hurón." Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

"Sabes que amo cuando te pones ruda." Dijo él, cuando la perdió de vista.

"Piérdete, idiota."

"Oh, Granger ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?"

Hermione se detuvo en frente de su puerta y giró. Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Ella sintió la mirada de él por un breve momento antes de volverse y seguir caminando, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos tenía manera de saber que dentro de unos meses, Draco recibiría la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

Hacer la patrulla solo era tan divertido como jugar Quidditch solo – eso es una manera de decir que no era divertido para nada. Esa era la mejor razón que tenía Draco para no patrullar. Siendo un alto y musculoso chico en buena forma, no tenía que preocuparse por esconderse en las sombras que consumían el pasillo por la noche. Pero si tenía que preocuparse por no morir de aburrimiento primero.

Durante las primeras semanas de patrullar solo, después de la muerte de Hermione, Draco simplemente había pretendido que ella iba rezagada detrás suyo, como siempre. Podía pretender que el silencio que lo rodeaba se debía a que ella lo estaba ignorando por algún comentario grosero que había hecho. En otras palabras, pretendía que era como cualquier patrulla que hacían cuando ella estaba viva.

La primera noche que él había dejado de pretender era la misma noche que él había dejado de patrullar.

Hasta _esta _noche, de hecho. Él le había dado muchas vueltas a la conversación con McGonagall en la mañana y había llegado a la conclusión de que en verdad no quería perder su insignia de Premio Anual después de todo. Porque perdiendo la insignia, perdería todo lo que le recordaba a _ella. _Y francamente, no estaba listo para eso todavía.

Así que esta noche él patrullaría, solo. Pero después de un rato, se empezó a preguntar porqué se había molestado. No solo _no _se había topado a McGonagall, sino que tampoco se había topado a _nadie. _Eso, por supuesto, había empeorado el humor de Draco. Regañar a otros estudiantes (especialmente a menores y de otras casas) era su pasatiempo favorito como prefecto _y _como Premio Anual. Sin ese lujo, posiciones como esas era aburridas e inútiles, en su opinión. Patrullar los pasillos sin nadie que rompiera las reglas era una _enorme _perdida de tiempo. Y la patrulla de esta noche era, posiblemente, la más grande pérdida del tiempo de este año, por ahora.

Estaba seriamente arrepintiéndose de no haber encargado a alguien más para que la hiciera.

Después de una hora, no puedo resistirlo más y se encaminó a su sala común. Pasó por el hueco del retrato (mientras recibía una mirada de reprimenda del retrato en si) y entró en la oscura sala. Tiró su varita en la mesa, aflojó su corbata y murmuró un hechizo para que se iluminara la sala – revelando a Pansy Parkinson, sentada en el sillón, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía una expresión muy desagradable en el rostro.

Cuando Draco la vio, saltó. No era como si estuviera esperando a alguien sentado en su sala, en la oscuridad, a mitad de la noche. "Maldición, Pansy," murmuró. "¿Qué rayos se supone que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Nunca debiste haberme dado la contraseña, guapo," dijo ella con una sonrisa que no era para nada sincera.

_Dímelo a mi, _pensó Draco. Si había un momento oportuno para lamentar haberle dado la contraseña, era ahora. "¿Qué quieres?"

"A ti, Draco," dijo ella. "Te quiero a _ti. _Pero tú nunca estás. Y me ignoras completamente. Y a Blaise. Te has convertido en un extraño y quiero saber porqué."

Draco suspiró. Se quitó la túnica y la tiró por ahí. "Pansy, ahora no es el mejor momento - "

"No me importa," le cortó ella. "He estado retrasando esto por mucho tiempo. Tengo derecho de saber porqué me tratas así. Soy tu _novia, _Draco."

Draco gruñó. No lo de "_Soy tu novia, Draco_" otra vez. Técnicamente, ella nunca había sido su novia. Solo habían sido amigos…con beneficios. Ninguno de los dos quería tener algo serio, así que decidieron dejarlo como puramente físico, y ambos estaban perfectamente bien así. Hasta _ahora, _aparentemente.

"Pansy, tú bien sabes que lo que nosotros tenemos es -"

"_Especial,_" terminó ella.

"No, Pansy, esto no es _especial. _Lo único que hemos hecho es tontear. Nunca hemos estado ni _cerca _de algo significativo, y lo has sabido desde siempre. Has estado bien desde siempre, ¿Porqué quieres, de un pronto a otro, cambiar eso?"

"¡Porque sí!" exclamó Pansy. "La razón por la que solo hemos tonteado es porque eso es lo único que _tú _has querido hacer. No eres idiota, Draco. Seguramente puedes ver que _te amo._"

"Tú no me amas, Pansy," dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza. "Tú amas la idea de _estar _conmigo, eso es todo."

"¡No tienes idea de cómo me siento!" lloró ella, poniéndose de pie. "He estado enamorada de ti desde hace siete años – ¡y tú lo sabes! Así que no me vengas con que no te amo." Sus mejillas estaban rojas y se veía al borde de las lágrimas. Finalmente, ella susurró, "¿Hay alguien mas?"

_Sí_, pensó él, _pero está muerta._"Mierda, Pansy, no – no hay nadie mas."

"¿Entonces qué pasa?" lloró ella, alzando sus manos como signo de derrota. "Porque en verdad que no comprendo. Desde que volví de vacaciones de Navidad, has sido una persona completamente diferente. No es divertido estar cerca de ti. De hecho, esta mañana Goyle dijo que -"

"No me interesa lo que dijo Goyle," espetó Draco. "Honestamente me vale mierda si ustedes piensan que no es divertido estar cerca de mi. Si no les gusta, es _su _problema, no _mío_. No estoy aquí para entretener a la gente ¿sabes?"

"¡Eso lo sé! Pero -"

"No, Pansy ¡Obviamente _no _lo sabes! ¿Cuál otra razón habría para que entres (sin permiso) a la mitad de la noche para sermonearme? "

"¡No te estoy sermoneando!"

"¿Cómo carajos le llamas a esto?"

Pansy se acercó a Draco y colocó delicadamente su mano en el rostro. Él se sobresaltó al principio, pero ella no pareció notarlo. "Solo quería verte," dijo ella en voz baja. "Te he extrañado estos meses. Yo…solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Quiero al antiguo Draco Mallfoy."

Draco miró los ojos celestes de Pansy. Esta era la primera vez en largo tiempo en que alguien lo había tocado, y tenía que admitir que el contacto se sentía bien. Era un gesto tierno por parte de Pansy, y él realmente lo apreciaba. Mirándola, se preguntó si esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando – la oportunidad de olvidar todo y seguir adelante. Ahí estaba una chica que era devota a él…que no dudaría en cuidar de él y brindarle algún tipo de consuelo, aunque ella no se diera cuenta. Él colocó sus manos sobre las de ella y cerró los ojos. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Él no estaba enamorado de Pansy, y estaba seguro que nunca lo estaría. ¿Sería capaz de pretender? Pretender como lo hacía en las patrullas. Pretender, cuando cerraba los ojos, que la chica en frente de él no era Pansy, que era _ella. _

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, él se agachó y la besó. No era un beso gentil, lleno de ternura y dulcemente largo –era mas bien rudo e impaciente. Él supo apenas sus labios tocaran los de ella, que no se podía forzar a si mismo a enamorarse de Pansy. Sin embargo, pensaba que si cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y borraba cualquier pensamiento de su mente, podía pretender que no era ella. Fácilmente, podía pretender que era Hermione Granger.

Pansy, que no tenía idea de la clase de fantasía que Draco estaba maquinando en su cabeza, tomó ventaja de la súbita muestra de afecto. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le respondió el beso, con la misma ferocidad que él tenía con ella. Así, Draco tomó su cintura fuertemente y la acercó a él.

Él nunca había disfrutado besar a Pansy realmente, pero igual se habían besado incontables veces en el pasado. Draco nunca había sentido ninguna conexión con ella, en primer lugar. Ella era simplemente…una chica. Y él era un chico, por supuesto que disfrutaba _cualquier _tipo de contacto físico – sin importar cual chica era. Y este momento no era una excepción. Podía pretender todo lo que quisiera, pero eso esa todo – un engaño. Pero en ese preciso momento, él tenía que conformarse con lo que había. Peor era nada.

"Mírame, Draco," susurró Pansy de repente, rompiendo el beso.

_No, _pensó él, _por favor no me hagas hacerlo. Por favor no me hagas mirarte. Déjame pretender un minuto mas, solo eso pido. Porque cuando abra mis ojos, me daré cuenta que es todo un engaño, no quiero perder eso. No puedo…_

"Draco," demandó ella, "_mírame_."

Temblando ligeramente, Draco abrió sus ojos de manera lenta. Lo que observó no era una fantasía, era su realidad. No estaba enamorado de Pansy Parkinson. Nunca lo estaría. Y podía pretender todo lo que quisiera, pero nunca sería lo mismo. Ella nunca sería la que él quería. Él nunca _estaría _con quien él quería – y tenía que aceptarlo. Lo que no_ podía _aceptar, sin embargo, era utilizar una sustituta.

Él miró una última vez sus ojos, buscando algo…cualquier cosa que indicara que él sería capaz de seguir adelante, con ella. Pero en sus ojos no encontró nada – nada más que deseo y aprensión. Él supuso que se debía al miedo de ella de perderlo. Que por cierto, se iba a volver realidad.

"Vete," dijo él, en voz baja.

Pansy, quien había estado sonriendo un segundo antes, se veía anonadada – como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír. "¿Disculpa?"

"Te dije que te vayas."

La mandíbula de la chica se abrió mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban. "Yo n-no entiendo," dijo ella con duda.

Gentilmente, Draco retiró los brazos de ella de su cuello y dio un paso atrás. " ¿Qué parte de vete no entiendes, Parkison? Vete. Lárgate de aquí – _ahora_. Solo…vete."

Pansy parpadeó y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, dejando un rastro en su rostro. Su expresión fue de incrédula a rota, y un momento después a _simplemente furiosa_. Limpiándose la lagrima, ella dijo, "Jódete, Draco Malfoy…solo jódete."

Ella se alejó de él y caminó hasta la puerta. "¿Sabes, Draco?" dijo ella, deteniéndose en el marco, en frente del retrato. Lo miró por encima de su hombro. "Si no tienes cuidado, perderás a todos aquellos que significan _algo _para ti." Y con eso, ella se fue.

En shock y quieto como una roca, Draco la miró irse. "Demasiado tarde," murmuró él, para nadie mas que si mismo, "Ya lo hice."

* * *

**N.T = **Muchisimas gracias a todas las encantadoras personas que dejaron review la vez pasada. No crean que no se aprecian, cada uno me genera una emocion diferente, de verdad. Y tu (si, tu, en frente de tu compu) si has llegado hasta aqui, dejame saber que piensas, si crees que Draco es un idiota o Pansy deberia comprarse una nueva autoestima.

Hablando un poco del chap, al principio vemos como Draco se entretiene jodiendole la vida a Hermione y poniendo en duda la orientacion sexual de Harry (me ha dado una risa tremenda). Mas adelante, vemos cono el se ha tomado en serio la charla de la profe y esta patrullando. Despues Pansy lo acosa y el se harta. Pobre, oh pobre, Pansy. Al principio yo crei que este era otro fic con bashing contra la pobre Pansy, pero a lo largo de la historia entendemos los "porques" de muchas cosas. Este es el asunto con una historia que se maneja en dos tiempos, es complicadisimo entender todo! Y bueno, Draco la esta pasando hardcore con todo eso, no puede manejar bien la perdida de Hermione y trata de pretender... pobre iluso.

Muchas gracias, gente linda. Nos leemos


	4. Truce

**Disclaimer: **Si Harry Potter fuera mio, las peliculas ya habrian salido y yo tendria un celular nuevo...como los de Gossip Girl.

* * *

**2 de noviembre**

Draco se despertó sintiéndose terrible.

El día anterior había sido el primer partido de Quidditch del año – Slytherin contra Gryffindor – y no podía haber sido un peor día para jugar, porque fue el día _más frío _del año, adornado con lluvia torrencial. Debió ser una mala combinación, porque cuando Draco se despertó esa mañana, se sintió como si tuviera la peor resaca jamás habida, pero sin el lujo de haber estado borracho primero.

Primero que todo, le estaba costando mucho respirar, por la congestión nasal. Además, su garganta estaba reseca y sentía un dolor agónico cada vez que tragaba. Y para la cereza en el pastel, se sentía incómodo y su cabeza estaba a punto de partirse a la mitad. En resumen, estaba hecho mierda.

De alguna manera, pudo arrastrarse fuera de su cama hacia el baño – donde afortunadamente no estaba cierta Gryffindor sangresucia – y tomar un ducha. Después de eso, logró vestirse y bajar a la sala común. Gruñó bajito cuando vio a Hermione sentada en el sofá estudiando un último minuto.

"Era tiempo de que despertaras," dijo ella, sin levantar su mirada del libro en donde tenía su nariz metida.

Draco la ignoró y dejó su mochila en el sofá, al lado de su túnica.

Cuando ella no recibió respuesta, dirigió su mirada hacia él. "Oh, luces terrible."

"Que coincidencia, Granger," dijo él, "también tú. Pero al menos yo tengo excusa."

Hermione le hizo una mueca de burla. "Estás enfermo."

"Estoy empezando a ver porque te llaman la bruja más inteligente de nuestra edad." Draco resopló. "Eres realmente observadora."

"Oh, pobre," dijo Hermione de manera poco sincera.

"Gracias, Granger," dijo él con sarcasmo, dándose cuenta de que su voz sonaba sumamente ronca. "Tu preocupación por mi salud es conmovedora."

Hermione resopló ruidosamente. "Así que ¿qué te sucede? Supongo que no es algún tipo de enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Juzgando por tu voz, diría que estás resfriado. ¿Alguien olvidó tener precauciones para el gran juego de ayer?"

"Sin ofender, Granger, pero si no me dan ganas de hablar contigo en un día que me siento perfectamente bien, no debería sorprenderte que no quiera conversar contigo en este momento, que estoy hecho mierda. Así que si me disculpas..." Tomó sus libros y se dirigió hacia el retrato.

"Oye, ¿adónde crees que vas?" Preguntó Hermione, dejando su libro en la mesita en frente suyo.

Draco volvió a gruñir. "¿Adonde _crees _que voy? Es de mañana. Tengo hambre. ¿Talvez a desayunar, no crees? Sabes, estoy considerando retractarme del comentario acerca de que eres la bruja más inteligente - aunque estaba siendo sarcástico, de todos modos..."

Hermione se puso de pie y se le adelantó. "Pero estás enfermo," dijo ella. Rápidamente, levantó su mano y la acercó a la cara de Draco.

"¿Que mierdas crees que estás haciendo, sangresucia?" espetó Draco, tomando su muñeca antes de que lo pudiera tocar. _"__.Toques_," dijo él entre dientes.

"Oh, por amor a Dios," dijo ella, soltándose fácilmente del agarre deDraco. Llevó la palma de su mano a la frente del muchacho. Suspiró ligeramente. "Malfoy, estás que ardes."

Draco retiró rudamente la mano de ella. "Ya sé que estoy caliente, Granger."

"Bueno, aunque sea sabemos que tu ego no ha sido afectado," murmuró Hermione. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y lo miro con determinación. "No irás a clases."

"¿Discúlpame, madre?"

"Dije que no irás a clases. Tienes fiebre, y obviamente, no te sientes bien. Lo noto por tus patéticos intentos de insultarme."

"Idiota."

"¿Lo ves? Me has llamado así tantas veces que ha perdido el significado ofensivo. Ahora, vete a tu cama."

"No me digas que hacer, Granger," le advirtió él, consternado.

"Evidentemente, no tienes idea de la importancia de cuidarte cuando estás enfermo. Escuché sobre una chica que tenía gripe e ignoró completamente los síntomas y terminó siendo una -"

"Granger," la cortó Draco, "no es por nada, pero no tengo tiempo para quedarme y hablar contigo. Tengo que desayunar. Verás, a diferencia de ti, hay personas que quieren verme."

"Malfoy, hablo en serio," dijoHermione. "De verdad no deberías asistir a clases hoy. Tienes fiebre. Te ves terrible. Y si no te cuidas, terminarás sintiéndote peor. Ahora, estoy segura que esas supuestas personas que quieren verte vivirán hasta mañana. Así que vete a tu cama."

"Granger -"

Su plan inicial era discutir con ella, y talvez insultarla en el proceso, pero la realidad era que...ella tenía razón. Él no debería ir a clases sintiéndose así. Y si estaba tan enfermo como para no poder insultar a Granger, estaba muy enfermo como para aprender acerca de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras o para mirar una estúpida bola de cristal pretendiendo ver su futuro...

"Bien," exclamó él. "No iré a clases. Pero no es porque no quieres que vaya, sino porque no iba a ir de todos modos. "

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo. "Como tú digas, Malfoy. Le diré a tus profesores, en seguida regreso." Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Oye, oye, oye," dijo Draco, llamándola. "¿A qué te refieres con eso de que enseguida vuelves?"

Hermione rodó sus ojos. "Bueno, _alguien _tiene que quedarse y cuidarte. Así que ese alguien puedo ser yo."

Draco se carcajeó hasta sentir que su dolor de cabeza empeoraba. "Granger, no necesito que nadie me cuide. Y menos una sangresucia. Así que corre y alcanza a tus amiguitos. Yo puedo cuidarme solito."

Y era el turno de Hermione para reír. "Claro. ¿Draco Malfoy puede cuidarse solo? Mira, no seas idiota. Déjame quedarme y cuidarte."

"¿Porque habrías de hacer eso, Granger? Creí que _adorabas _verme sufrir."

"Oh, créeme que sí," dijo ella, sonriendo. "Pero, si _tú _estás enfermo, _yo _sufro también. Tendré que escucharte lloriquear y quejarte hasta que mejores."

"¿Y? Tendrás que oírme lloriquear y quejarme si te quedas. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"La diferencia es," dijo Hermione, tomando su propia mochila y caminando hacia el retrato, "que yo conozco una manera de que vuelvas a la normalidad rapidísimo, y solo tendré que escucharte llorar hoy. Así que iré a decirle a los profesores que no asistirás a las clases y volveré en un rato, ¿está bien? Vete a descansar hasta que vuelva."

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Draco jamás pensó que se rebajaría a tomar ordenes de una sangresucia y estaba seguro de que, cuando volviera a sus cinco sentidos, se odiaría por eso. Pero por ahora, él solo quería tirarse en su cama y desmayarse un ratito. Sin embargo, no llegó mas lejos del sillón de la sala común.

Regresó a su estado de semiinconsciencia apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, solo para ser despertado dos segundos después (aunque sea, así lo sintió él). Sin embargo, había sido un poco más de tiempo porque, de un pronto a otro, Granger estaba sentada junto a él, sosteniendo una taza de contenido dudoso.

Ella sonrió cuando notó que se había despertado. "Has estado dormido unas cuantas horas," dijo ella. "No tuve el corazón para despertarte."

"Que dulce," dijo Draco, destilando sarcasmo. Se encogió ante la luz que entraba en el cuarto. Se rascó los ojos y se sentó, dando la bienvenida al mismo dolor de cabeza que tenía en la mañana y a una garganta tan adolorida que apenas podía tragar. "¿Qué es eso?" dijo él, señalando la taza entre las manos de la chica.

"Ahh," ella dijo, "es mi poción Curemos-a-Malfoy secreta." Le dedicó una sonrisa siniestra.

"Si tú crees que voy a beber _cualquier cosa _que me hiciste, puedes irte olvidando. Tu cura mágica está probablemente envenenada."

Hermione se rió bajito. "Oh Malfoy, si quisiera matarte, creo que lo haría de una manera más creativa."

Draco la miró rudamente. "Dudo que puedas."

Hermione hizo un pequeño puchero. "¿Quieres mi cura o no?"

"Te acabo de decir que _no la quiero_."

"Pues que mal," dijo ella. Le acerco la taza. "Bébela."

"¿Pero qué _es _eso?" preguntó él de nuevo, mirándola mas con curiosidad que con enfado.

"Ya te dije, es un remedio secreto."

"Bueno, bueno, ¿qué hay en ese remedio secreto?"

"Si te lo digo, dejaría de ser secreto ¿no? Solo bébelo."

Draco entrecerró sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño. "No confío en ti. Bebe tú primero."

Hermione rodó sus ojos. "Bien," dijo ella. Se acerco la taza a la boca y bebió un largo trago. "Ahí tienes ¿ves? No está envenenado. Toma." Y le ofreció la taza.

Él retrocedió. "¿Esperas que me tome eso todo lleno de gérmenes de sangresucia? No lo creo, Granger." Y retiró la mano de la muchacha.

Hermione bufó y dejó la taza en la mesa, exasperada. "¡Bien!" dijo ella. "Solo estaba tratando de brindarte ayuda, pero obviamente no la quieres ni la necesitas, así que me rindo. Espero que te sientas mejor," dijo ella rígidamente. Murmuró algunas frases incoherentes antes de azotar la puerta de su habitación.

De pronto, Draco se sintió como un idiota. No era común que él hiciera o dijera algo de lo que se arrepintiera, pero en ese preciso momento, estaba deseando retroceder los últimos minutos y beberse el estúpido _"remedio secreto", _por ella. En verdad, no se había preocupado si estaba envenenado o no – solo disfrutaba molestándola un rato. Por una razón inexplicable, ella quiso ayudarlo – y se había saltado un dia entero de clases solo para hacerlo. Para Granger, perderse clases era un sacrificio _enorme. _

Y en vez de apreciar lo que ella estaba haciendo por él, había hecho que ella se preguntara porque lo estaba ayudando en primera instancia.

Alargando el brazo, Draco agarró la taza y miró un instante hacia adentro. El liquido se veía prácticamente inofensivo.

"Y una mierda," murmuró. Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, se tragó todo de un solo. Fuese lo que fuese, no sabía tan mal. Era dulce con un toque amargo al final y podía sentir como bajaba por su garganta. Dejó la taza en la mesa y, al instante que se acostó de nuevo en el sofá, se desmayó.

Él no pudo recordar si soñó o no. De hecho, ni siquiera creía que había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera soñar. Cuando abrió sus ojos, la sala común todavía estaba iluminada por la luz del sol. Solo se debía haber desvanecido un momentito. Con pereza, rodó y quedó sobre su espalda, mirando el techo. Tratando de despertarse por completo.

"¿Buena siesta?"

Al sonido de su voz, la mirada de Draco se disparó inmediatamente hacia la silla enfrente del sillón. Vestida todavía con el uniforme, Hermione estaba sentada ahí leyendo un libro.

"Granger, " gruñó él.

Hermione dejó el libro en su regazo. "Asi que tomaste de mi remedio secreto, ¿eh?"

"¿Cual fue tu primer pista?" Dijo sentándose.

"Bueno, primero que todo, la taza esta vacía. Segundo, has estado dormido por-" y bajó la miraba hacia su muñeca. "Oh, como por doce horas."

"_¿Qué?_" Dijo él con sorpresa. "¿De verdad? Esa cosa me noqueó. ¡Me drogaste!"

Hermione sonrió con diversion. "Sí, pero en el buen sentido."

"¿En el buen sentido?" La imitó. "¡Maldita! Me dijiste que era un _remedio. _"

"Y lo es," dijo ella. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me siento bien," respondió sin pensar. Se detuvo un momento, despues dijo, "Espera...me siento..perfectamente bien." Tragó - no le dolió. Inhaló profundamente, sin dificultades. Y su desgarrante dolor de cabeza se había ido por completo.

Ella sonrió. "Te dije que funcionaba. No te preocupes, era completamente natural. Sin embargo, entre los efectos secundarios está la necesidad imperante de disculparte con la chica que estaba tratando de ayudarte."

Dracó gruñó. "Ni lo intentes, no recibirás una disculpa mía."

"No estaba esperando una, realmente." Se levantó y agarró su túnica. "Si fuera tú, me iría preparando para el desayuno. No querrás dejar a tus fans esperando." Dió media vuelta, caminando a la salida.

Draco la miró un instante. "Granger, espera." Dijo, sin saber realmente porqué.

Ella se detuvo justo frente al retrato y miró por encima de su hombro. "¿Qué?"

Draco también se puso de pie. "¿Por que...porque me ayudaste?"

Hermione lo miró un momento antes de responderle. Al final, suspiró y dijo, "Porque- somos los premios anuales. Deberíamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Deberíamos...no sé... tratar de ser civilizados con el otro. O algo por el estilo. "

"¿Civilizados?" Bufó Draco. "Granger ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que seamos amiguitos?"

"Yo no iría _tan _lejos," replicó ella. "Solo pienso que este año será bastante miserable si seguimos peleando, insultando e ignorando mutuamente. Ayer te ayudé porque quería y bueno...si hubiera sido al revés, me habría gustado que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí."

"No lo habría hecho," dijo con simpleza.

"Eso no me sorprende ni un poco," replicó Hermione. "Mira, no te estoy diciendo que nos volvamos mejores amigos, ni amigos, siquiera. Solo pienso que deberíamos hacer una tregua ¿sabes? Solo considéralo. Me la debes. "

Draco quiso decirle que no le debía _nada_, pero ella desapareció por el retrato antes de que pudiera hacerlo. ¿Granger quería una tregua? ¿Quería que fuesen civilizados? Eso sería más duro de lo que sonaba. Claro, lo pensaría, pero había grandes posibilidades de que no aceptara la oferta. Después de todo, tenía una reputación que mantener, cosa que no podría hacer si era amigo de una sangre sucia.

Decidiendo que no plagaría su mente con pensamientos sobre Hermione, Draco se encaminó al baño para tomar una ducha y alistarse para el desayuno. Se estaba sintiendo de maravilla, y odiaba aceptarlo, pero...tenía que agradecerlea Granger por ello.

Con o sin tregua, Draco tenía el presentimiento de que los próximos siete meses a su lado no serían tan malos después de todo.

* * *

Draco se despertó por los sonidos que venían de la sala común. Se sentó en su cama y miró por la ventana. La habitación se iluminaba por un poquitos, con la luz que entraba por las cortinas. Ya era de mañana.

Probablemente ya iba tarde para clases, pero en ese momento, no le importaba. Se levantó lentamente, poniendo sus pies en la alfombra con suavidad y se quedó ahí, escuchando los sonidos de abajo. Definitivamente alguien estaba ahí, ¿pero quién? Probablemente _no_ era Pansy. Él estaba seguro de que ella no le estaba hablando por el momento. De todos modos, tenía que ser alguien que conociera la contraseña y a la única persona a la que le había dicho era ella.

Quietamente, abrió la puerta y se asomó afuera. No observó nada fuera de lo ordinario, y ciertamente no vio a Pansy. Pensando que solo imaginó cosas, salió de su cuarto y se fue al baño. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, algo llamó su atención - una persona. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que la otra persona pegara un pequeño salto.

"¿Es normal que el Director entre a los aposentos de los estudiantes sin anunciar?" preguntó fríamente.

El profesor Dumbledore sonrió. "Hola, Draco," dijo.

Draco lo miró, sin tener en cuenta lo irrespetuoso que estaba siendo con el Director del colegio. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

Dumbledore dio un paso atrás, y se puso frente a la otra puerta –la de Hermione– y dijo, "Hay ciertas cosas de las que deberíamos hablar, tú y yo."

"¿Ah, si? ¿Y usted no pudo, no sé, llamarme entre clases? Usted sabe, en vez de allanar la sala común cuando me estoy alistando para ir a clases"

Dumbledore, que parecía disfrutar de la situación, levantó una ceja. "¿Alistándose? Muchacho, las clases son durante el día."

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse medio tonto. De alguna misteriosa manera, había logrado dormir todo el día. "Oh."

"La profesora McGonagall me informó que no se presentó a clases, así que vine aquí para hablar con usted."

"Me estaba sintiendo enfermo," inventó Draco, "así que guardé reposo."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Para mí, se ve usted perfectamente saludable. Pero no importa porqué no asistió a clases hoy. Lo que importa es que _no asistió._Verá, la profesora también me ha informado de su baja en las calificaciones. Y la profesora Sprout. Y la Profesora Tralawney...y bueno, todos los profesores excepto Snape. ¿Le importaría decirme la razón de tan alarmante cambio?"

"No," respondió Draco con simpleza. Pasó junto a Dumbledore y se desplomó en el sillón. Adoptó un aire desinteresado mientras tomaba un libro que estaba en la mesa y pretendía leerlo. Tenía la esperanza de que el viejo captara el mensaje y se fuera.

Pero no tuvo esa suerte.

Momentos después. Dumbledore se sentó en una silla, en frente de _su _sillón. Solo se sentó ahí, por lo que parecieron horas, mirando a Draco. Esto, por supuesto, hizo que Draco se incomodara en demasía. Presión psicológica, _genial._

"Sabe, Draco," dijo él finalmente, "las personas manejan el duelo de diferentes maneras. Algunos solo se sientan todo el día, torturándose a ellos mismos con los recuerdos. Otros tratan de ignorar el hecho y seguir con sus vidas. Y otros se encierran en sí mismos, separándose del mundo, para no tener que perder a nadie más. Me temo, muchacho, que usted cabe en todas las categorías."

¿Cómo se atrevía? Primero, prácticamente que acosaba a Draco, irrumpiendo en su sala común. Y después trataba de psicoanalizarlo sin saber absolutamente _nada _de lo que le estaba pasando. Bueno, Draco no planeaba sentarse ahí y escuchar ese montón de porquería. Le valía un pimiento si era el Director del cochino colegio. No tenía ningún derecho de hacer eso.

Así que Draco se enderezó y lo miró fijamente, "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle a la gente? Mi padre murió hace un año. Ya terminé con todo el duelo y esas cosas, ¿está bien? Por mi todos podrían irse a la-"

"No estaba hablando de su padre, " lo cortó Dumbledore con tonosuave.

Draco se congeló. Miró al hombre en frente suyo, sentado ahí con su mirada de infinito conocimiento. Así que...él sabía. De alguna manera, este tipo sabía. Draco no podía decir que lo sorprendiera mucho. Lo había llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca podría decir que era estúpido. Era conocido por su inmensa sabiduría, y le acababa de mostrar a Draco un vistazo del por qué. Aparentemente (y para su desgracia) era muy bueno leyendo a la gente.

De todas formas, no había manera de que Draco le admitiera _nada _a él, así que cuando recobro su compostura, dijo casualmente, "No tengo idea de qué me está hablando, entonces."

Dumbledore asintió suavemente. "Muy bien, entonces."

Por un breve momento, Draco casi rompió a decir algo. Algo como "_Oh, usted debe estar hablando de Hermione Granger. ¿Porqué? Ah, sí –porque sí la extraño y la estoy pasando como una mierda tratando de lidiar con ello. __¿Me ayuda? _", pero se quedó en silencio. Ante todo, apreciaba el gesto del viejo. Era la _única _persona que lo había averiguado –porqué él había cambiado tanto en esos últimos meses. Le estaba ofreciendo la única cosa que Draco necesitaba en ese momento: alguien con quien hablar, un hombro en el cual llorar, alguien que no lo juzgara por como se sentía. Y también agradecía que entendiera que no estaba listo para hablar sobre ello. Era en ese momento donde Draco sintió que _casi _le agradaba el Director.

"Bueno, próximo en la lista," dijo Dumbledore, haciendo de cuenta que nada suceció. "La profesora McGonagall me dijo que habló con usted lo de la nueva Premio Anual."

Draco gruñó. No _eso _de nuevo. "Sí, lo hizo"

"¿Le informó ella que valoraremos su opinión en el asunto?"

"Sí, y yo le dije que no me podría importar menos a quien ustedes escogieran. Pienso que es ridículo, que escojan a alguien a estas alturas del año. Puedo hacerlo solo, para ser honesto."

"Aprecio su honestidad, Draco. Pero me temo que lo llevaremos a cabo si a usted le gusta o no."

"Lo sé, señor." Draco se levantó de _su_ sillón. "¿Terminamos?"

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír. "Sí, Draco, terminamos." Se levantó."Espero que se sienta mejor."

El viejo miró el retrato y después su mirada se fijó en la puerta deHermione. "No pude evitar notarlo," dijo, "la habitación dela señorita Granger no ha cambiado desde.." Dejó su oración incompleta, mirando al suelo. No necesitaba terminar de decirlo. "Estaré enviando alseñor Potter a recoger sus cosas - "

"¿A Potter?" Escupió Draco. "Señor, dudo mucho que usted deba mandara Potter a hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no? Era uno de los amigos más cercanos a la señorita Granger. Se mantiene en contactos con sus padres, puede hacer que sus cosas les sean devueltas."

"Pero -" empezó a protestar, pero cerró su boca. Parecía que estaba rogando. Draco Malfoy nunca _rogaba _por _nada. _Respiró profundamente antes de continuar. "No entiendo porqué no pueden dejar su habitación como está."

Dumbledore lo miró escéptico. "Ciertamente, está bromeando. La nueva Premio Anual querrá poner sus cosas en algún lugar, Y los Granger, sin duda, querrán las cosas de su hija. "

"No estaría tan seguro," murmuró Draco. "Si eso fuera cierto, ¿porqué no han venido a recogerlas? Suena como que ellos están en su categoría de _ignorones _del duelo."

Dumbledore lo estudió por un momento. "Talvez eso sea verdad. Pero entonces, yo diría que usted es un _ignorón _también. Draco, es tiempo de seguir adelante. Hermione Granger era una extraordinaria señorita, y será extrañada por aquellos que tuvieron la suerte de conocerla. Pero, por favor, entienda que esto es algo que debemos hacer. Sé que usted considera que estamos irrespetando su memoria, pero - "

"Como sea," murmuró Draco. "Envíe a Potter. Nombre a otra chica. No me importa, ¿Está bien? Ahora, si me excusa, no me estoy sintiendo nada bien y voy a regresar a la cama."

Dumbledore asintió. "Muy bien, lo dejaré para que descanse. Espero que se sienta mejor."

Draco no le respondió. Estaba demasiado enojado para hablar. No era lo suficientemente malo que estaban escogiendo a otra chica para ser Premio Anual, pero también enviarían a Potter a recoger _sus _cosas. Si bien, Hermione quiso a Harry mientras vivía, Draco sabía que ella no habría querido que _él_ quien registrara entre sus cosas. Como también sabía que especialmente él no podía ver su diario... el diario que _él _le había dado.

_El diario. _Draco lo había olvidado por completo. En pánico, prácticamente corrió a la habitación de ella, abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Pero no entró. No tenía la menor idea de dónde empezar a buscar el diario. De las veces que él había entrado ahí después de su muerte, no lo había visto ni una sola vez. Es decir, estaba muy bien escondido. Si el destino era piadoso, Potter tampoco lo encontraría. Y si lo hacía, no podría leerlo, porque Hermione le tenía una contraseña.

Dándole una última miradaa la habitación, Draco trató de memorizar la manera en que todo estaba. Cuando Potter terminara, solo sería un cuarto vacío...que después estaría lleno de las cosas de otra chica. Cuyo propósito era reemplazar a Hermione. Pero el Director no había entendido que _nadie _podía reemplazarla.

Gentilmente, cerró la puerta. Y después se retiró a su propio cuarto. Era todavía de tarde, pero Draco no tenía deseos de estar despierto en ese momento. Cuando estaba despierto, pensaba en _ella. _Claro, también pensaba en ella cuando dormía, cuando soñaba, ella estaba ahí. Pero aunque sea, podía verla y hablar con ella como si estuviera viva. Eso era algo.

Era mejor que nada.

* * *

NT= ¡Hola, gente bonita! Yo sé que prometi que actualizaria antes, pero soy mala... soy perezosa y soy incumplida. Pero aqui estoy (Y Holanda le gano a Brasil, si oh si!). Este capitulo se lo debia a **Aile, **por joderme dia de por medio diciendo la cochinada de traductora que soy y a **Luna-maga **por mandarme mensajes y recordarme que le habia prometido que actualizaria... asi que guapas, aqui esta.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS** por los reviews, las alertas y los/las que pusieron la historia en favoritos... yo los pongo a ustedes en mis favoritos, bombones! Ahi nos leemos.

_Juro que la proxima vez que me vean, habre tardado menos en actualizar... _


End file.
